


Fated

by WasserMama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mature Harry Potter, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasserMama/pseuds/WasserMama
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been rebuilding the Wizarding World after the war. They've had no time for romance, but now they are ready to try.





	Fated

Harry was super nervous. Tonight he was taking Hermione on a date. Ginny and Ron had not worked out for either of them and it had been years since either Hermione or himself had dated seriously. They had been busy influencing the rebuild of the Wizarding World after the war. He had finally gotten the courage to ask her out after months of contemplating if it was even worth chancing their friendship. She had amazingly said yes and smiled that dazzling smile she so rarely smiled these days.

He tried on another shirt, trying to match his ties with it. He threw them on the bed and decided to take a shower first. He was silly to be so nervous. He shaved his face, made sure his teeth were clean and jumped in the shower to wash. 

 

He started with his hair and ran through the night’s plans. He had picked a famous Muggle restaurant to eat at and a walk around a major city of her choice. He hoped she'd come back here after with him. He was planning on being a gentleman but it had been longer than he cared to admit since he had relief from someone other than his hand. The neglected body part twitched and lifted slightly at the thought of Hermione with him. For a moment Harry indulged the train of thought, imagining Hermione naked underneath him, her perfect breasts showing her eagerness to have him. Her wet slit ready to take him. Harry came quicker than he had in a long time. He cleaned himself, chastising his train of thought. He would only have sex with Hermione if she wanted it and that was only if the date went well!

 

~~~~~

 

Hermione looked amazing. Harry kept staring at her throughout their meal. She was talking about work as usual but Harry couldn’t concentrate. She was always pretty but tonight she was radiant. She stopped talking and looked at him pointedly. 

 

“Harry, are you even listening to me?” She asked. 

 

Harry smiled back at her, toothily. “Of course! I just keep being taken off guard by how gorgeous you look tonight, ‘Mione.” 

 

Hermione blushed. “I am having a really nice time Harry.” She looked down a little bashfully, “I am really glad you asked me out!”

 

“Me too,” Harry said, feeling his confidence growing. “Are you ready for our walk? I was thinking we could stroll around Paris.” 

 

“Ooo, Harry that’s a fantastic idea!” 

 

Hermione's face lit up and she waved down the waitress. Soon they were walking linked arm in arm down the streets near the Eiffel tower. The next hour passed in laughter and warm, comfortable companionship. Harry rarely felt so relaxed or at ease except when he was with Hermione and being outside of work magnified this effect. 

 

“Hermione, do you want to come back to my place for a butterbeer?” Harry posed the question after peaceful silence had fallen between them for a couple minutes. He was a little anxious as he looked at her expectantly. Hermione looked like she was considering something for only a moment before she said, 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Harry took Hermione's hand and they turned and apparated a few blocks away from Harry's front door. Harry continues to hold Hermione's hand as they stroll towards his home. You can feel a little bit of nervousness in the air between them, but they chatted about this and that as they finished entering Harry's place, and deposited their dinner things in the front closet. Harry goes to the kitchen to prepare drinks for them both. He turns around to ask Hermione what she would like to drink, and nearly drops the cups. Hermione is standing in the entrance of the dining room wearing practically nothing. She had pulled off her dinner gown and underneath was a lacy, 3-piece lingerie set, black and beautiful. It encased her breasts just enough he couldn't see them but it lifted them so they almost seemed to float. Her stomach was also swathed in lace directing his eyes to the scrap of cloth that was hiding her happy spot. 

 

“I was afraid that if you and I didn't try this tonight, we would both be so comfortable with what we already have that we would have never given it a shot. I don't want us to not try, I think that we are a good fit. So this is me initiating, as nervous as I am, so that we at least try once.”

 

Harry was stunned by the speech, but only for a moment. He stripped off his shirt as he strode purposefully towards her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately with everything that he had.

 

“I am so glad that you did!” He said. 

 

He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. As they reached the bed he pulled her to him and kissed her again. It was a soft, yearning kiss that made Hermione groan. He wrapped his fingers in her hair pulling her head towards him, deepening the kiss. His tongue searched her mouth, she tasted even better than in his dreams. She wrapped her arms around him, taking his breath away. They broke apart panting slightly and Harry ran his hands up and down her beautiful body. 

 

“How did I get so lucky?” he asked but before allowing the ever-studious Hermione to answer he laid her on the bed and kissed her again. His hands exploring her body. Her skin soft and supple, and the lace accentuating her every curve. She laid her head back, eyes closed, mouth open, gently whimpering at his touches. Harry reached down slowly and gently moving south along her torso until he found the fork between her legs. Ever so carefully he reached for the space left in lingerie for his fingers. The warm wetness he found made his dick hardened completely, and he groaned with Hermione. His fingers entered her slit going as deep as he could, exploring in a circular motion. Hermione’s back arched.

 

“Oh Hermione, you're so beautiful!” he breathed. He reached up and let one breast jump free of its restraints, it rebounded bouncing softly on her chest, the nipple puckered and ached for his mouth. He obliged leaning down and gently caressing and then flicking the nipple with his tongue while he continued to finger her warm opening. Hermione began to fidget under his touches. He moved up to kiss her and she captured his face grabbing his hair sharing her passion for the moment through a hot kiss. The change-of-pace made Harry incapable of waiting any longer he placed his manhood at her entrance and slowly, it was in. It was the most perfect fit he had ever experienced. 

 

Hermione’s grasp on his arms tightened and her back arched more. Harry started to go in and out slowly. Letting her relax slightly around the feel of him and continuing to play with her one nipple, Harry watched the ecstasy cross her face. He kissed her and then trailed kisses from behind her ear down her neck. He slowly teased the other nipple out from under the edge of the lace with his teeth, licking and nipping, Hermione jerking with each little touch and thrust with her hips, deepening their connection both emotionally and deep within her stomach. Harry picked up speed thrusting in tune with Hermione’s arching back. They continued matching pace for pace as he whispered how beautiful and magnificent she was. The tension in his body was building to a peak and he cried out her name. She finally shattered to pieces below him as his names hissed from deep in her throat. This took him over the edge causing him to shatter alongside her in a powerful release. When reality return to both of them moments later Hermione started to giggle.

 

“What?” Harry asked, a little concerned. Why would she be laughing? 

 

“I’m just so pleased. That’s the best orgasm I've ever had and it only took you like ten minutes.”

 

“Oh, I’m not done yet sexy!” 

 

He leaned in and kissed her again. The next 20 minutes were full of animalistic lust. Harry flipped Hermione on her back and threw himself into her. Hermione gasped, scrambling to grab onto his arms as he pounded her hard and fast. He leaned down to kiss her, one hand sitting on her collarbone. Harry wrapped his hand over her shoulders using her as leverage as he pounded her as fast as he could. Her gasps of pleasure once she came again pushed him over the edge and he came hot and deep inside of her. He rolled off the top of her gasping for air, Hermione was breathing a little heavily but was still twitching in pleasure. Harry waited only until she caught her breath to start kissing her again.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Harry woke to Hermione lying close to him. Her bare back touching his chest and stomach. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Apparently, Hermione had been wondering how to ask Harry out for months now too. They had spent hours talking the night before, after Harry had made love to her again. It was obvious to them both they had been idiots ignoring their emotions for each other for a long time. Harry’s heart was very full but he was distracted by the movement of his manhood against Hermione’s back. He shifted backward so to not disturb her sleep, but she rolled over and grasped his member firmly. She smiled sweetly up at him. 

 

“Don’t move away, I want that.” She moved to kneel between his legs. He was so captivated by her face and the hair spilling every which way he was caught off guard when she took him into her mouth with a long, firm pulling motion. He groaned, leaning his head back on the pillow. 

 

“That’s right you lay there and enjoy this for a bit.” Harry could hear the breathy delight in her voice. She licked the tip and swirled her tongue around it. 

 

“Oh Hermione, that feels so good.” He breathed out. She took more and more of him into her mouth until he could feel the back of her throat. She was eyeing his squirming appreciatively. 

 

“Oh my god Hermione, if you don't stop I will come in your mouth.” Hermione’s expression shifted slightly and she started to suck harder and grasped his balls in a gentle but exquisite manner. Harry lay back, letting his hips buck in anticipation and then he came explosively down Hermione’s throat. 

 

“FUCK HERMIONE!” He shouted as he came. He lay there enjoying the ride down from the orgasm as his toes curled and nerves across his body fired randomly. She slithered up under his arm and laid on his chest.

 

When he finally was able to talk, he turned to Hermione and asked “Does this mean we are a couple now?” She smacked him and smiled. 

 

“We better be!” 

 

Harry beamed. “That’s fantastic!” he said, and pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead. Hermione wiggled in his hold. Harry released her. She sat up. 

 

“I am not done with you yet!” She exclaimed and she moved up and straddled his head. Harry was nervous, he hadn’t ever done this, like this. But Hermione didn’t leave room for hesitation and she sat over his mouth, he concentrated on returning her favor from a little while ago. He licked and sucked and rode her thrusting hips. Hermione gasped and groaned as he entered her warm hole with his tongue, then snaking his finger into her. Her movements became more frantic and Harry concentrated flicking her nub with his tongue in tune with her movements until he felt her thighs and body clench around him. She uttered a long drawn out, guttural groan as she came and collapsed on top of his chest. 

 

He gave her a few moments then lifted her and placed her face down on his pillow. Lifting her hips to him he ran his hands over her smooth and sumptuous ass and down to her dripping entrance. He smacked her ass, and she twitched with a small adorable gasp and he slid himself into her warmth. She pushed her hips back to meet him and he smacked her ass on the other cheek and she jumped slightly and pushed him deeper into her depths. She moaned and pushed harder against him. Reaching around to rub at her swollen clit. He leaned down as he moved in and out, peppering her back with kisses while spanking her ass lightly over and over. Each kiss caused her to melt and each slap made her jump into him again and again. He picked up speed, coming closer and closer to release with each thrust and ever small whimper and coo of pleasure eliciting from Hermione’s mouth. She dropped her hand back to the bed, trying to stay upright during the onslaught of movement. Harry grasped her hair in a large bunch and pulled her up and she came to pieces once more. Harry felt the convulsions around his manhood, and he came to a few thrusts after. 

 

They lay there for ten minutes after, allowing their bodies to recover and their breathing to slow. Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead. He never wanted this moment to end. He had finally found his happy place.


End file.
